Sweet Temptation
by RoFer
Summary: Ese día, no como otros días,ese preciso instante...su belleza lo abrumó, la adoró desde ese momento,lo dejo al borde de cometer la locura de querer tenerla para él,de besarla,de hacerle el amor a escondidas…a pesar de estar casada./SasuSaku/AU


**Advertencias:** AU y cierta variación en la personalidad de los personajes principales.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota: **La historia trascurre **aprox. en el S. XX**

* * *

.

.

**S**_weet_**T**_emptation_

_(Dulce Tentación)_

_._

_._

* * *

La suave brisa mañanera…

El despertar de los pájaros…

Las sensación de calidez gracias al sol…

Y una hermosa casona en medio de tanta vegetación.

¿Qué más se podría pedir?

-Hermoso lugar ¿cierto Sakura-chan?

Su cabello de un vivo color rosa se movía al compás del viento.

-Sí, es perfecto.

Respiró el aire puro y una mezcolanza de aromas la llenó de nuevas e increíbles sensaciones.

.

.

_Así comenzaría __una nueva vida__._

_Así comenzaría __esta historia__._

_._

_._

________________________________________________________________________________________

.

.

Capítulo 1: Cuerpo tentador

.

.

-Quiero que todas las pertenencias de Sakura-chan las coloquen en mi habitación.

-Como usted ordene Naruto-sama.

Hábilmente subieron las pesadas maletas de Sakura a la habitación correspondiente.

La pelirrosa observó como su esposo mandaba a sus subordinados. Ella era afortunada de tener a un hombre tan increíble a su lado. A pesar de que él fuera…

…_paralítico_.

-Naruto-kun…

Una vocecilla se hizo escuchar en aquel gran salón lleno de lujos.

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¿dime que sucede? – Naruto lució entusiasmado al ver a la ama de llaves, Hinata.

-Le agradezco por ha-haberme con-contratado nuevamente.

-¡Pero qué dices Hinata-chan! Mira quiero presentarte a mi esposa.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ella es Sakura-chan.

-Mucho gusto Uzumaki-sama

Hinata lucía abrumada por la gran belleza de la señora de la casa.

-Solo dime Sakura, Hinata-san.

Sakura no perdió detalle del nerviosismo de la joven Hinata. _¿Acaso Naruto ya la conocía?_

_-_Como usted desee Sakura-san.

Después de presentarse todos los empleados debidamente con la esposa de Naruto y mostrarle el lugar por completo decidieron tomar un descanso y preparar el almuerzo.

-El almuerzo demorará un poco. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-¡Claro!

A Sakura le entusiasmó la idea.

Toda su vida vivió en la ciudad. Ella nació en Tokio junto con sus padres, que sea de paso poseían una gran fortuna, en una lujosa mansión. Sin embargo el asesinato de la cabeza de la familia fue un dolor muy grande en la niñez de la pequeña Sakura. Le costó mucho recuperarse por lo que su madre optó por hacerla cambiar de ambiente y estudiar en Europa.

Mucho tiempo pasó junto a su madre en la alta sociedad, viajando a otras partes del mundo y conociendo todo tipo de personas. Ya de joven tuvo muchos romances y ni que decir que también fue amante. Pero, llegó un momento donde decidió sentar cabeza y dejar todas esas chiquilladas en el pasado.

Fue cuando conoció a Naruto en una pomposa fiesta antes de su trágico accidente donde perdería los miembros inferiores para siempre.

Ella lo quería mucho, siempre le contaba sus problemas y pudo encontrar en él el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos tan puros del rubio le hicieron ver que Naruto la amaba más que otra cosa. Y ella…bueno ella no lo quería de esa forma.

Tras su declaración de amor, vino el accidente que sufrió estando en la ciudad de Kyoto. Sakura estaba con él cuando sucedió. Y se sintió tan responsable del suceso que tomó la decisión de ayudar a su gran amigo en lo que fuera…siendo una de sus más difíciles decisiones casarse con él.

Y fue que después de la boda, eligieron vivir su vida de esposos en un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Escogiendo no mejor sitio que la gran casona perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki cercana a un gran bosque y en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ahora Sakura pasaría su vida allí, en ese lugar tan libre como siempre alguna vez quiso estar.

Mientras llevaba a Naruto en su silla de ruedas sentía como la atmosfera cambiaba a una llena de paz y tranquilidad. Una suave brisa agitaba las hojas, hojas tan verdes y brillantes gracias a un sol perfecto que iluminaba aquella tarde. Rayos de aquel sol se colaban entre las ramas y miles de pajarillos volaban a su alrededor.

-¡Hey, Sasuke-teme!

La voz de Naruto la sacó de su ensoñación viendo que, con un saludo muy informal, se dirigía a una persona. Logró distinguirla a lo lejos.

Era un hombre alto, de contextura aparentemente atlética, cabello muy oscuro…negro como la noche y de un distinto modo de vestir.

Al escuchar siendo llamado fue acercándose a ellos. Sakura sentía gran curiosidad por aquel hombre.

-¡Teme!

-Hn.

No prestó atención al diálogo de esos dos. Solo se dedicaba a verlo detalladamente. Era como si su sola presencia la hipnotizara. Y fue tanta su concentración por observarlo que no escuchó cuando Naruto la presentaba ante el extraño de revoltosos cabellos azabaches.

-Sakura-chan, este es Uchiha Sasuke, el guardabosque de este lugar.

Él era el _guardabosque_…

-Uhm…mucho gusto Uchiha-san.

-Igualmente.

Su saludo fue seco y su mirada dura.

Sakura no se esperaba una contestación de ese tipo ¿cómo Naruto tenía ese tipo de empleados? bueno, se podría decir que este tal Sasuke no era como los otros. Es como si tuviera demasiada confianza con el rubio.

-¿Cómo va todo teme?

-Hn. Todo en orden, dobe.

-Jeje, es bueno tenerte aquí.

Y ella…bueno seguía observándolo sin el menor disimulo. Ahora podía apreciarlo mejor y traía puesta la típica vestimenta japonesa: Tenía una _hakama_(1)de color azul oscuro, un _kimono_ del casi mismo color y podía apreciarse en su poder una _katana_. Sin lugar a dudas lucía como si de un _samurái_ se tratase.

Su jades brillaron al terminar su inspección y estaba más acalorada que de costumbre.

¿Por qué aquella reacción?

Sencillo.

Sasuke la observó con cierta sorpresa que logró disimular muy bien justo cuando veía claramente que ella no dejaba de ver su cuerpo, sus brazos….

-Cariño, ¿regresamos?

-¿Eh?...Uhm…si.

Sakura se sonrojó al parecer despistada y claro que mucho más al sentir ahora la penetrante mirada de Sasuke. Era intimidante y sumamente… ¿_sexy_?

¿Cómo fue que Naruto lo conoció?

-Hace muchos años en Japón, claro. Así como nosotros él nació aquí, pero decidió quedarse.

-Ya…veo.

-Parece que te impresionó.

Sakura se sorprendió por eso.

-Bueno…- trató de aparentar que _no_ le impresionó mucho - él lucía bastante fiero.

Soltó una ligera carcajada -Es un buen hombre Sakura-chan. Quizá te dé un poco de miedo al comienzo - Sonrió al ver el rostro aun sorprendido de Sakura. Ella asintió mientras se dirigían a la casona.

Sin embargo había algo más en el rostro rudo y frío de ese hombre... ¿qué sería?

Al llegar Hinata se encontraba en la recepción.

-Naruto-kun, pronto servirán la comida.

-Excelente Hinata-chan no puedo esperar a comer el ramen que mande preparar.

Sakura sonrió al ver el gran entusiasmo de Naruto en especial cuando se trataba de comida.

Entraron al comedor que resultó ser enorme y muy acogedor. Los sirvientes colocaron todo en la mesa y empezaron a almorzar. Todo era perfecto, el ambiente del lugar, la compañía…pero, Sakura aun pensaba en el extraño guardabosque. Una sensación de atracción por lo desconocido la embargó.

¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de hablar con él? ¿De conocerlo?

Esos ojos negros afilados volvieron a su mente como una película en retroceso. Sus cabellos azabaches, sus facciones finas, su presencia imponente…

¿Por qué correr a buscarlo?

-¡Saldré un rato a pasear!

Sakura salió de la casona avisando que demoraría un poco y se adentró presurosa al bosque.

El olor tan concentrado de la vegetación inundó sus fosas nasales, el verde pasto chocaba contra sus botines y su vestido débilmente se meneaba al compás del viento suave y refrescante.

Qué hermoso era aquello comparado con su casi perfecta vida. Escapar de los problemas, de sus desamores…especialmente de eso último. La falta de pasión en su vida, de buscar a alguien en cual pueda amar de verdad y ser amado al mismo tiempo… Nunca lo consiguió a pesar de haber tenido una vida amorosa alocada tratando, inútilmente, de olvidar sus tristezas.

Y después de encontrar a Naruto, aun ella sentía que ese casamiento no la llenaba por completo…

…_aun faltaba algo._

Mientras caminaba por un sendero un tanto estrecho vio una pequeña casa que lucía no tan resistente.

-¿Será que vive ahí?

Tocó con suavidad la puerta. Nadie contestó.

Esperó unos minutos y al ver que no contestaba decidió dar vuelta a la casa caminando despacio. Se asomó por la esquina encontrando al propietario de la susodicha casa.

-Oh…

Su voz se desvaneció al deslumbrarse con…

un perfecto cuerpo…un perfecto torso.

Era el de Sasuke.

Estaba de espaldas semidesnudo y sin lugar a dudas lavándose ya que gotas de agua caían de su cabello negro como el carbón formando un camino desde su cuello pasando por su ancha espalda, recorriendo esa piel tan blanca y perdiéndose por su cintura.

_¡Dios! nunca había el cuerpo de un hombre tan…__fuerte_

Los latidos de su corazón no ayudaban a tranquilizarla. Los martilleos de su pecho no hacían otra cosa que ponerla más roja que un tomate.

¿Por qué debía sonrojarse al ver a un hombre semidesnudo?

Había visto muchos, incluido su esposo…

Sin embargo…éste hombre era distinto.

Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, casi cerca suyo, volteó.

-Hn

Ahora aquellos ojos negros hipnotizantes sostuvieron su mirada.

-Disculpe, yo no…

Él seguía viéndola sin decir palabra alguna. Su expresión era inescrutable.

-No quise mirar…es decir, interrumpir – ladeó su rostro avergonzada.

_Trágame tierra…_

-Hn, no tiene porque ponerse así Uzumaki-san.

Volvió mirar aquellos ojos nuevamente, topándose esta vez con la figura del moreno muy cerca suyo.

-De todas formas, no es ninguna _molestia –_ enfatizando esas últimas palabras con tono sarcástico empezó a caminar pasando a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Su cara ardió no de vergüenza sino de una indescriptible furia.

¿Acaso era molesta?

-¿Perdón?

Detuvo el paso sorpresivamente.

-¿Has querido decir que yo soy una molestia? – arrastró estas últimas palabras con cierta ira.

Volteó su rostro hacia ella con una ceja arqueada y una encantadora sonrisa. Solo duró un instante ya que sin nada más que decir siguió su rumbo.

Sakura estaba más atontada que nunca, sonrojada a más no poder y sea de paso hiperventilando.

¡Ugh, que hombre más maleducado! ¡Como se atrevía a hablarle así! ¿Tenía un problema con ella acaso? ¡Ni si quisiera se conocen!

Lo siguió dando grandes zancadas con una mirada irascible por donde se le viera. No se daría por vencida, y tampoco permitiría que se burlase de ella como si nada. Sí, él se burló descaradamente y nadie se mete con Sakura Haruno.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casita, no necesitó tocar la puerta. Sasuke se encontraba ahí frente a ella ya vestido.

-¿Sucede algo Uzumaki-san?

Se quedó viéndolo aun hechizada por su encanto. Sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo y una sonrisa retorcida que derretiría a cualquier mujer apareció de forma repentina. Incluida Sakura, que usó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hiperventilar…otra vez.

-No te burles de mí.

-¿Yo burlarme de usted?

-Sí, eso mismo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – preguntó con ferocidad

-Tranquilícese.

Sus jades entrecerrados lo miraban inquisitivamente. Infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero al no encontrar la manera de responderle.

Y la respuesta de él: Una maravillosa y pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

Esto alteró más los nervios de la pelirrosa.

-¡¿Te que te ríes ahora?!

Paró de reírse y con gran calma le contestó.

-Eres…encantadora.

¿Encantadora?

Esa única palabra bastó para desarmarla. Las piernas le temblaban y sentiría que el corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Trató inútilmente de calmarse pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba.

¡Como odiaba reaccionar de esa forma!

No era una adolescente y por ello se comportaría como la adulta responsable y educada que era.

Aun roja levantó la mirada lo mas altanera posible, fallando en su intento, al seguir Sasuke sonriendo de esa manera tan encantadora.

Porque él era el encantador aquí y no una mujer como ella.

-¡Hn! – Sakura volteó dándole la espalda y se fue sin querer escuchar más palabras salir de la boca de ese hombre.

Se dirigió a paso veloz a la casona, pasando presurosa el sendero y aun sin poder reaccionar del todo por lo que acababa de suceder. Al llegar, Hinata la esperaba muy servicial.

-Sakura-san ¿todo..todo está bien?

Sakura lucía agitada y todavía con las mejillas color carmín.

-Sí…estoy bien. Yo solo debo descansar.

-Como desee.

Sin dejar de mirarla Hinata se extrañó por la actitud de la pelirrosa. ¿Habría sucedido algo?

Y pues mientras que Sakura subía las escaleras hacia su habitación entró dando un gran suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Nunca le había sucedido algo parecido. Sentir como su estómago albergaba cientos de mariposas que no hacían otra cosa que…

Un momento…

_¿Mariposas?_

No puede ser…

Será que ella estaba… ¿enamorada? 

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, negando todo lo anterior de forma tajante. ¿Enamorarse de alguien como él? Por favor, ni siquiera se conocen. Es imposible sentir algo así.

Mientras Sakura analizaba su situación y trataba inútilmente de justificar lo que sentía o no por el Uchiha, fue dándose cuenta de lo que hacía no era otra cosa que seguir pensando en él y nada más en él. Lo que hizo, lo que le dijo…

-Dios, ¡qué me pasa!

Con las manos junto a su pecho y con una expresión de asombro total concluyó sencillamente que ella…comenzaba a sentir cosas que nunca sintió antes. Y le gustaba…

Ansiaba sentir de nuevo sus pasos tras ella, reflejarse a través de sus relucientes ojos negros, poder tocar su cuerpo…

¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¡Sakura! ¡No te imagines cosas! – se reprochó por su falta de autocontrol

Cansada después de un agotador día fue directo a la cama, tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño…

.

.

.x.x.x.x.x.

.

.

Esa noche no pudo dormir tan bien como pensó, y ella sabía que eso sucedería.

Con los ánimos hasta el suelo por la falta de sueño, se lavó y cambió. Bajó a la cocina, esperando que estuviera el desayuno servido. Pero lo que se encontró en esos precisos momentos fue algo que la perturbó ligeramente.

Sasuke conversando, pareciera animadamente, con Hinata justo frente a un portón que daba a las afueras de la casona.

Sintió una desagradable sensación de incomodidad…

Hinata percibió que alguien los observaba y volteó topándose con la presencia de la pelirrosa. Sasuke solo alzó su mirada sin decir nada.

-Sa-Sakura-san…

-Oh, perdón no quería interrumpirlos – Sakura se disculpó con toda la amabilidad posible. Quería desaparecer de ese lugar – Yo pensé que tenías listo el desayuno, pero parece que no lo está.

-Disculpe usted, y-yo lo haré en-enseguida – Hinata lucía consternada por su falta.

-No, no te preocupes no pienso seguir interrumpiendo su plática – cogió una taza de café -yo misma lo haré.

Y así, rápidamente Sakura se fue dejando a Hinata nerviosa y a Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dios, no pensé que…Estoy en problemas.

-Cálmate Hinata.

La voz grave de Sasuke surgió efecto. Hinata parecía más tranquila.

-Yo…será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Sakura-san

.

.

.

-Se levantó usted temprano Sakura-san.

-Sí Megumi, no podía dormir.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor con su taza de café al lado. Megumi, otra de las tantas criadas de la casona la acompañaba.

-Diablos…

-¿Sucedió algo Sakura-san?

-Olvidé el azúcar. ¿Podrías traérmelo Megumi? No quisiera interrumpir a…

-Aquí lo tiene Sakura-san.

Hinata había aparecido con la fina azucarera en las manos.

-Uhm…gracias.

-No me lo agradezca, es mi trabajo.

Hizo una reverencia tratando de excusarse por la anterior.

-Me quiero disculpar por lo sucedido, Sakura-san.

-Ya te dije, no es necesario.

-No, por favor. Permítame explicarle – Hinata comenzó hablando – Usted me vio conversando con Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke… ¿_kun_?

¿Es que tenía tanta confianza con él?

¿Acaso Sasuke la conocía?

¡Hn! ¿Porque sorprenderse? No se extrañaría que el Uchiha haya tenido el placer de conocer más mujeres de las que puedes contar con las manos.

-Yo hablé con él…porque tenía que informarle sobre las provisiones que necesita para la semana. Y bueno…yo me demoré mucho tiempo hablando…

-Basta Hinata. No necesitas darme explicaciones de tus actos – el tono de voz de Sakura resultó un poco dura. Se notaba en cada palabra.

-Perdone usted.

-Además, fui yo la que se levantó muy temprano, y ustedes no están acostumbradas a mis levantadas mañaneras por mi falta de sueño.

Estaba irritada y con ganas de desfogar de una u otra forma la molestia sensación que tenía en su pecho.

-Daré una vuelta por el bosque.

.

.

.

Dio grandes zancadas, ansiosa por entrar a ese bosque y desfogarse con el primero que apareciera en su camino, incluyendo Sasuke.

Y de nuevo seguía pensando en ese hombre…

Siempre tenía que ser él, de alguna manera, el culpable de su fastidio.

Al pasar por el sendero decidió no ir a esa pequeña cabaña, sino que tomo otro rumbo, dirigiéndose a cualquier otra parte que la llevé lejos de la persona que menos quería ver. El sendero desapareció, por lo que tuvo que cruzar el bosque a través de árboles, arbustos y miles de ramitas. Aquella _travesía _más parecía una expedición en la selva amazónica.

Hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, a un espacio hermoso y sumamente pacifico…

Un lago tan cristalino, que como un espejo, reflejaba el cielo azulado lleno de blancas y algodonadas nubes. El bosque que cercaba a ese magnífico lago daba un color verde estupendo que combinaba perfecto con ese paisaje. Sencillamente era increíble.

Pero lo que no supo es que cerca ahí, muy cerca se encontraba la persona más perfecta que pueda existir.

_Esperen…_

¿Perfecta?

¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha era _perfecto_?

Pues en ese preciso instante, justo en ese momento Sasuke era el hombre más hermoso, solamente por estar cerca a ese lago aclaremos, solamente por eso…

Irritada por justo tenerlo tan cerca a ella y por no poder controlar sus sonrojos delante de él…Sakura creyó que esa sensación molesta empezaba con ligereza a desaparecer.

-Buenos días Uzumaki-san – saludó con una media sonrisa surcando su níveo rostro. Unos mechones negros que caían perfectos en su rostro le dieron mucho más atractivo a su persona.

_¡¿Porque tenía que decir la palabra _perfecto_ para referirse a él?!_

¿¡Porque!?

.

.

.

…_porque te enamoraste de él sin saberlo._

_._

_._

_._

________________

(1)_ Hakama:_ pantalon largo con pliegues que se usaba sobre el kimono cuando se cabalgaba para proteger las piernas, usado por nobles japoneses y samurais.

* * *

_Hola n.n_

_Bueno, así es una nueva historia se me acaba de pasar por mi cabecita perv XD es que no pude evitarlo, la tentación era demasiada fuerte TwT aparte de que me quería animar a hacer un fic sobre infidelidad OwO _

_Me base en un libro que lei hace tiempo para hacer esta historia y que me gustó mucho X3_

_Espero les haya gustado nwn _

_Ya saben comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, lanzadas de shurikens y demás armas punzocortantes, serán muy bien recibidas y esquivadas XD_

_Domo Arigato and Enjoy ^.^_

**R**_ose__**-**_**c**_han_


End file.
